


Song Of A Steamship ((Izuru X Nagito One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: The ride to Jabberwock island is long and the ship's crew doesn't trust the dark man below deck. Good thing they hired Nagito Komaeda to look after him instead.♚[© 2018 | @Anuysuhi]♛





	Song Of A Steamship ((Izuru X Nagito One Shot))

The smell in the air was thick with must. Rust grew through the walls like a forest digging into the metal.   
Darkness loomed, swallowing up any light like a vicious monster.  
The room swayed gently, only those who were truly paying attention would be able to feel the minor movements. Rocking, swaying to the movements of the ocean waves.   
So he did pay attention, feet grounded, he listened, he relaxed his feet into the solid ground of the ship and let the movements lull him calmly. A hand to the wall, he ever so softly traced a finger down the metal plates, stopping for a second each time he touched a bolt.   
The sound of crewmembers whispering behind him wasn't all that important to the teenage boy but he tuned his attention to them all the same.   
"This is seriously the guy we have to look after?" One man scoffed before the boy could feel the eyes glaring down his back. The second man sighed and shifted his feet, scraping against the floor.   
"Apparently he's supposed to have some sort of talent to counter the one we got now. I ain't reckon he'll be useful though."  
The first man made a disgusted noise of sniffling and clicked his tongue. "Just what we need, another teen who thinks he's all that. If we didn't get paid to take care of 'em, I'd throw them off the ship myself."  
The second quickly shushed him, unknowing the boy was listening the entire time. A smile etched across his face before he turned around, giving the most innocent smile he could force himself to muster. "So what's my job anyway? I don't believe I was told everything."  
The two men froze in place, a visible loss for words before the shorter of the two men, the second one, cleared his throat. "Oh yeah, right. What did they tell you back at the lab?"  
Fixing his jacket sleeve, the boy sighed softly. "They came to me, requesting my assistance towards certain tests. A challenge against two ultimate lucks or what have you, putting us both in the same room and seeing if the luck would be stronger or cancel out altogether." He waved an arm calmly before holding his hands at his hips. "I don't recall ever hearing about someone with my same talent back at the academy before; besides the lottery winners of course."  
The two men looked at each other before turning back to the boy. "You're not just tasked with occasional testing." The first sneered, almost with glee. "This guy... There's never been anything like him. Everyone is too terrified to take care of him anymore which means you're also his caretaker. You'll have to come here every day, give him his meals, do any task he asks of you, just keep him happy so he doesn't kill anyone until we get to the island."  
The boy gave a curious hum and looked to the chamber door. Unlike all the other doors, this one was made of iron with an extra layer of metal bars covering it. Beside it was a rotten looking number pad.   
"Extra precautions. He's strong as hell, we don't want him to, you know, bust the door down and escape. Here's the code." The short crew-mate pulled a piece of paper out of his overalls and handed it out. When the boy took it, he quickly read the numbers and nodded. "Sure. Taking care of a guy like him... I think that'll be fun!" Grinning, he looked back up to the two men to find they were already gone. The boy was already aware most of the crew was scared of this guy but to what extent? What was he like?  
Slowly, he traced his fingers along the wall as he approached the door. "One... One... One... One... Entering the odd pattern of numbers, the metal bars whirred to life, sliding aside from blocking the door as the door itself made a clicking noise. He set his hand on the handle then quickly stopped. He couldn't let himself get excited. If he let his guard down, there could be a chance of being attacked. Slowly, carefully, he pushed the door open. It creaked as he did, the light of the hallway flooding into the dark room. "Hello?" The boy called out. "I don't mean to intrude but... I'm your new caretaker. We're supposed to be working together to uh... Study talent."   
Silence.   
It didn't seem like he was in danger. He pushed the door open all the way and the light flashed across a face hiding in the back corner. There wasn't much time to get a good look because at that moment, the light bulb behind the boy shattered and he quickly ducked to avoid the glass. There were small taps as it hit the ground but none actually hit him. When he assumed it was safe and looked back up, there was no longer enough light to see the figure.   
"The appointment is supposed to be for an hour or whenever they come to get me so I guess... Uh... Let's chat?" He awkwardly attempted conversation and shut the door behind him. "I'm Nagito Komaeda. Who are you?"  
Though he couldn't see, he kept his eyes in the general direction of where he saw the male sitting. No response.   
"So I heard you had ultimate luck too. I've had bad luck along with good my whole life so-"  
"I possess every talent." A quiet mutter interrupted Nagito's awkward ranting. He gave a curious hum, hoping the stranger would continue.   
"Nothing more needs to be said. You don't interest me enough to bother with an explanation."  
Nagito inched a few steps closer but the shuffle of movement stopped him.   
"Go away." The voice seemed to be right in front of him. In a panic, he tried to back up and slipped instead. A sharp pain shot through his hand and caused Nagito to cry out, cradling it close to his chest.   
"I-I'm sorry, I think the lightbulb-"  
Aside from the cut, it was also burning hot.   
Just then, his hand was grabbed and he could see the silhouette of the male before him. "As I said, I have every talent... Including medical care." A small touch, he could feel the glass was pulled out. Another, liquid was no longer felt leaking from the cut. "You're fine. Now go away."  
Nagito couldn't help a small smile as he pushed himself to his feet. "Thank you. Is it alright if you'll tell me your name?"  
The room suddenly felt cold and a long pause was greeted him. The boy sighed and turned to the door. Just before he pulled it open, a quiet voice could be heard.   
"Izuru Kamukura..."

Later that night, the ship's crew got together in the higher decks for a large dinner feast. Nagito quietly sat among them, looking like a kitten in a pack of dogs. The men drank and sang, digging into their meals like animals. He looked down to his portion of a chicken leg and potato salad. It didn't look all that appetizing but he decided to eat anyway. Before he even had the chance to reach out, the drunk man beside him threw his arm over the boy's shoulder. "You gonna eat that?" He slurred his words, the scent of beer on his breath.   
"Actually I-"  
"Hey hey, you're the Hope's Peak dude, ain't you?"  
"Yes, I'm-"  
"Nice to meet you, kiddo!"   
He decided not to reply, expecting to be interrupted again. The man crawled out of his seat on unsteady legs and took another swig of the bottle. "You probably dunno me, I work in the engine room, fixing up whatever shit decides to go wrong."  
Nagito awkwardly nodded when the man suddenly took a tight grip on his shoulder. "Men, look at this little guy! Can ya' believe he's the monster's new nursemaid!?"  
A bunch of the guys erupted into a roar of laughter.   
"He's as thin as a branch! You sure that's really a guy?" One of the men called. Other voices yelled over each other, each one harder to hear than the last. One man suddenly shoved a plate in his face. "How about you go feed him, eh?"  
Eyes were suddenly on him and everyone went quiet.  
"He won't eat that shit, the cook makes a King's meal for him every day." Another man tried to explain.   
"That's right." One set down his drink. "You're the third caretaker he's had just this month. Bring that to him, we'll be looking for a fourth. It'll be unfortunate too. Not often we get to bring an ultimate on."  
Nagito's eyes gazed down to the food like sludge on the plate. He took a look to the men all around him watching in silence. Suddenly, he couldn't help a smile and calmly accepted the plate. "I have ultimate luck, you don't need to wish me any." With that, he crawled out of his seat and towards the stairs to the lower decks, all the crewmen watching in pure silence. Nagito headed for the room and began to think about what they said. Was he truly a killer? It didn't feel that way. Though the food looked gross, it had a strange... Scent to it. It smelled so good, inviting even. He was almost tempted to have a small taste but... He forced himself to refuse. He didn't deserve a meal going to someone like him. Someone... Amazing, really.   
They called him a monster but Nagito couldn't believe that. As he verged closer to the door, he felt himself being watched despite being the only one here.   
Putting in the code, he pushed open the door to almost immediately be thrown to the ground. Was he being attacked? No, nothing was hurting him, though the food was knocked out of his hand. Nagito flinched and looked up to see Izuru for the first time, out of the room, grabbing Nagito's wrists, pinning him to the ground. "Did you eat any?" His dark voice was raised in an unrecognizable tone while red eyes scanned his own green ones. "N-No, I-" He looked to the food that was now spattered on the ground. Izuru paused before slowly releasing his wrists. "You were requested to bring it, were you not?" He crawled off to change attention to the food, lightly dabbing the sludge with a look of distaste. The lucky boy admittedly nodded and peered over his shoulder. "What's wrong with it?"  
"... Poison. Every new caretaker is given the same request. How dull they are to smell the poison and choose to take a bite. That man is trying to kill me but gets them instead." He sighed quietly and flicked a piece. "You... Did not get tempted with the scent?" He slowly turned around and narrowed his eyes in Nagito's direction in which the boy flicked his gaze to the side. "I smelled it but I didn't want to eat any. It was supposed to be for you so... I mean, I wouldn't have brought it down if I knew there was poison in it."  
Even now, he could smell the deadly addition. He thought he could see a small twinkle of light in Izuru's eyes as they scanned him, thick dark locks of long hair swayed behind as he stood up and flicked the poisoned food off his finger. "And tell me again; what is your talent?"  
"It's..." Nagito swallowed, suddenly feeling intimidated. It was at that moment he realized they were outside the room, in the hallway. The crew had warned against Izuru leaving his room but he had opened the door and released him anyway. "It's Ultimate Luck."  
The dark male quietly hummed and closed his eyes. "And you were lucky not to be tempted by the smell. Come back again tomorrow." He turned and entered the dark room. Nagito froze, a little surprised. Did he actually want to be in there? He had hesitations about closing and locking the door, it felt... Mean to lock up a human like this. Especially one that probably saved his life. Still, it was his job. Heaving a heavy sigh, he peeked into the room and smiled. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Izuru."   
With that, he pulled the door shut and locked in the code. What a strange, simple code. Would they not make it more difficult? It was a curious set of numbers, simply multiple ones. Maybe one of the crewmembers knew. As he returned to the upper deck, the men stared him down in surprise.   
"He lived!" One called out. The others began to clap and hoot. Komaeda couldn't help a small chuckle. These guys... Were so drunk. 

"I brought you breakfast." Nagito entered the dark room the next morning. "It's pancakes with a side of-" The plate was whisked from his hand. "... Bacon." He finished slowly and gave a sheepish smile. "The scientists are behind the door today so we're supposed to play a few games to test our luck."  
He could hear the quiet sound of eating, yet to be able to see. It would probably be better if he wait for Izuru to finish his meal before making him play one of the games. But it's a good opportunity to get to know him better.   
"Why is it so dark anyway? No light or window or..." He looked around, frowning some.   
"There was." The other male said between bites. "The light broke and was taken out. The window was boarded up."   
"Boarded up?" His eyes widened at that answer.   
"They did not want me to be tempted of breaking it and using a glass weapon." There was a small clank as he set the plate down.   
That irritated him, angered him actually. This was a human, not a caged animal! Not just any human either, the most talented man on Earth, the one that's supposed to bring hope to a world of despair. Nagito pulled himself up and felt along the walls. He could feel himself being watched but continued at it until his hand hit something hard. "This must be it," Nagito muttered aloud and began to pull on the wood. It was firmly in place, his strength wasn't enough to dislodge it.   
"Don't bother." Izuru stood, narrowing his eyes. "The darkness does not affect me."  
Yet Nagito did not listen, his fingers dug into the planks, he grunted as he tried. They didn't seem to move but he tried anyway.   
"You're going to hurt yourself. That cut on your hand hasn't healed yet, has it? Give it up."  
"I wo-won't!" He tried again and heard a small snap, it barely shifted though. He felt like he should probably listen, he was a much lesser being than Izuru, but even if he was hated for not listening, Nagito wanted to help. It wasn't right for him to live in constant darkness.   
He suddenly felt a hand on his and then heard Izuru joining in, pulling on the planks. With his help, it was only a few seconds before it was torn off the wall. Nagito lost his footing and fell backward but unharmed. When he pushed himself to a sit, he could see the gentle sunlight bathing the room through a window. It gave the room a more comfortable feeling, and it was much easier to see. Nagito's eyes gazed across the dark figure. He seemed lost in space, staring out the window into the ocean. Black hair waved out behind him, swaying ever so shortly to the boat rocking. It felt... Peaceful to watch him. How long had it been since he saw outside? Reaching into his pocket, Nagito pulled out a deck of cards the scientists had given him before he had entered. "Thank you," Izuru muttered without warning. It took Nagito by surprise but he smiled and stood up, approaching his side by the window. "What do you normally do in this room all by yourself?" He questioned slowly, tilting his head to look over Izuru's features.   
"Nothing." The answer was short and simple.  
"Well, what do you like to do?"  
"Nothing."  
A sigh escaped Nagito's lips as he looked out the window. A white shine gleamed over the tips of the lapping waves, not a bird in sight.   
Nagito recalled being told that birds meant land was close. Yet there were none, how far away would this island be?  
"If you have every talent, do you have a dominant one then? Something you can do better than anything else?"  
The red eyes glistened with sunlight before closing slowly. "No. I'm equal in every talent."  
When Nagito didn't reply, Izuru looked to the cards in his hand. "Testing, correct?"  
Komaeda nodded. "Yeah. You don't have to though, I could just tell them-"  
"I will. Give me." As he offered out his hand, Nagito gave him the deck. He watched as Izuru opened the package and gathered the cards. The male split the deck in two and began to shuffle rather quickly. The cards whisked through his hands before he lowered himself to the ground and leaned back into the wall. Nagito decided to follow and sat across from him. The dark male set the cards between them both and Nagito grabbed the one on top. "King of Clubs." He set the card on the ground so it can be seen. Izuru took a card out of the middle and set it down as well revealing a king of spades.   
"Two Kings." He muttered. The game continued on like that, picking up card after card and somehow getting a card on equal footing for each turn. When the deck was gone, Nagito gathered the cards again and returned them to the case.   
"What did you think of the game?" He pocketed the cards only to receive a sigh. "Boring and predictable."  
The lucky student peered down at his watch to see there was still plenty of time left but he was out of ideas. Nagito smiled and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well, there's still time and I am your caretaker. Is there anything you want? I could get you a dessert or different change of clothes, whatever you need."  
"No." The answer was almost immediate, following by a small sigh. "I do not require a caretaker."  
Nagito began to think, pouting as he did. There was something he wanted to know but was unsure if he should ask.

Finally, he got up the nerve and opened his mouth. "Why are they so scared of you?"  
He could see Izuru's red eyes gaze down before he spoke. "Humans tend to fear what they lack to understand. I am not a normal human, their fear is expected." With that, he slowly brushed back his hair, revealing a thick scar across his forehead. "I was created."  
He couldn't take his eyes off the scar; it was beautiful in its own way but still rather scary to see. Very slowly, Nagito reached out. Izuru didn't move away and allowed the boy to come close before he ever so gently traced a finger along the scar. "Who... Were you before this?"  
"I don't have memories of my previous life."  
Moving his hand down, Nagito left a trail down his temple before cupping Izuru's cheek in the softest touch he could muster. This man was technically the Ultimate Hope and Nagito... Well, he loved hope. It was the one thing that gave him a purpose. How could he refuse this job? But it was suddenly feeling like more than just a job.   
"You don't remember anything?" He spoke slowly, choosing his words with care.   
"No. My first memory is waking up in a lab."  
As he spoke, the two kept eye contact. Nagito inched himself closer. He forgot what he was doing... Until there was a booming knock on the door and he quickly scrambled to his feet before anything happened. "Oh, time, it's uh-" He looked down to his watch. "Oh, it's passed by quickly. Uh- Yeah I gotta-" He found himself stammering as he hurried to the door where the scientists opened it for him.

"Sir?" Days had passed after the first official appointment and Nagito had been keeping a professional attitude as best he could. When he spent time with Izuru, he felt something he hadn't before and it made him feel... Strange. Not a bad strange or a good one, it was unrecognizable.   
The scientist ushered him into the cabin without looking up from his work. Nagito took a few steps in and shut the door behind him. "I hope I'm not bothering you?"  
"Not at all. You're an honored guest." He removed his glasses and set them aside. "What can I help you with?"  
Taking a few seconds to find his words, Nagito held his hands in front of himself and sighed. "I wish I didn't have to say this but I was made aware of the cause of the previous caretaker's deaths a few days ago. I've been spending some time investigating and speaking with Kamukura and-"  
"Speaking with Kamukura? You know what he is, right? That monster killed them, anything he told you is a lie."  
"But-"  
The scientist stood up quickly, knocking back his chair. "He killed them, there's nothing else to it. Leave."  
It was frustrating but if nobody else would do anything about it, he would. "Fine." Nagito bowed his head and turned to the door.   
"By the way." The scientist clicked his tongue and lowered himself back down. "There's going to be a storm later. Make sure to prepare yourself, the ride is going to get rocky."  
With that, Nagito left the scientist to his work. He didn't have anything to do so even though there wasn't an appointment, he wanted to check on Izuru anyway. The room was on one of the lowest decks of the ship. Right above the engine room. After being here for some time, Nagito had been able to map out the ship. The very bottom was the kitchen and engine that only workers go to. The next was the long hallway with the single room Izuru stayed in. After that is the cabins for the workers, then the ones for the scientists. The open deck was after that with a staircase to the Captain's control room. He made his way down and opened the door to the sunlit room with a smile. There was a gift he brought for Izuru today.   
"Komaeda." The male looked up from his corner. Since the window came uncovered, he changed corners to sit beside it and warm himself.   
"Good morning." Nagito smiled and shut the door behind him. "I thought I'd check up on you. I have some news too."  
He didn't answer but Izuru did blink, showing a small hint of curiosity.   
Nagito continued, "Well, there's supposed to be a storm later today."  
"I know. There are signs in the sky." He looked to the window with a look of boredom. "That's not all you came to say though, is it?"

He was... Too smart. Nagito hummed a yes and moved closer. "I tried to tell the lead scientist what you told me. He wouldn't listen though. Stubborn ass." The boy puffed his cheeks in annoyance before Izuru frowned slightly.   
"Your eyes are dark. You haven't slept."  
Shaking his head, Nagito combed his fingers through his messy cream colored hair. "Not yet. I was awake all night trying to investigate their deaths." At that moment, he released a large yawn. Izuru seemed to have little to no reaction before beckoning him to come close.

Nagito obeyed, approaching until he was standing right before him. Without warning, a hand was grabbing his wrist and pulled him down.   
Nagito gave a startled cry before finding himself tight in Izuru's arms. His face quickly warmed. "Hey, I-Izu-"  
"Sleep." He interrupted and laid down on the ground, bringing Nagito with him. He didn't struggle against it but to be held like this from the Ultimate Hope was...   
He couldn't describe it. It felt nice, the soft, yet firm touch. And being held into Izuru's chest allowed him to listen to the steady, almost silent heartbeat. He closed his eyes and felt lulled by the sound. Before he realized it, he let himself sleep.

Nagito awoke to a heavier rocking of the ship. It felt like the whole room was spinning. When he opened his eyes, he saw Izuru had left his side and was looking out the window. It was dark now, the sky thick with clouds and rain pelting against the window. "The storm is here." He muttered without turning to look at Nagito. He tried to stand but the swaying caused him to fall again. Izuru looked back and was given a sheepish smile. "Maybe I'll just sit here."   
There was a pause from him before Izuru peeled away from the window and took a seat next to Nagito. His hair was somewhat messy from laying on the ground but still kept its shine.   
"Hey, that reminds me." Nagito began. The ship's rocking caused him to lean against Izuru but the other male didn't seem to care.   
"Uh- I brought a brush with me. I was going to give it to you but... I am your caretaker so can I..."  
"You want to brush my hair." He finished with a bored attitude. "Do what you want."  
Komaeda pulled the brush from his pocket and crawled to sit behind him. His fingers ran through the dark locks, feeling of silk. His hair was incredibly long, it was amazing it stayed in such a healthy state. As he began brushing, it glided through without any problems. It was... Fun, actually. "Can I ask something?" Nagito started a conversation.   
A hum answered.   
"Why is that the door code? It seems too easy to guess."  
"My birthday." Izuru straightened his posture. "January first. The code is useless. It's not to block people from coming in or out, it's to prevent me from breaking down the door."  
"Would you?"  
"No."  
When he got to his bangs, Nagito became even more careful, though his hands shook some when he saw he was being watched with careful calculations. What could he have been thinking?   
"The storm is getting stronger." The dark male muttered suddenly. A large wave crashed into the side of the boat, raising it above normal sea level. It knocked Nagito off his knees and caused him to fall into Izuru, knocking him down as well.   
Soft... Warm... When Nagito opened his eyes, he quickly pulled back and clamored off. That did not just happen... He kissed Izuru. It was an accident, but he still did.   
"I'm sorry!" Nagito bowed his head. He tried to stand but was knocked down again. Without problem, Izuru rose to his feet and offered his hand. Nagito turned his head away, too embarrassed to accept the gesture. It wasn't just the kiss, Izuru didn't seem phased by it. It was that Nagito enjoyed it too and it was an instant did he realize he had a thing for Kamukura.

It was too difficult to leave because of the storm so Nagito was forced to stay the night in the room but couldn't bring himself to talk about it. His mind flooded with flashbacks to the kiss, how Izuru's lips felt, how being held by him was... It made him shiver in the corner he huddled into. It was a struggle to sleep that night but when morning came and the storm ended, Nagito carried himself to the upper decks to join everyone for breakfast.   
For the next few days, he avoided any appointments and only visit the room to give Izuru his meals.   
Sitting at the table, Nagito kept his eyes locked on the man who had poisoned the food. He was laughing and drinking with the rest, acting as though nothing is wrong. For a second, Nagito locked eye contact before he turned his head away to look at the food in front of him. Did the man know he was under suspicion yet? Since it was breakfast, it was probably time to deliver the food. The cook only makes dinner for Izuru so Nagito decided to bring him his own breakfast each day and just wait for lunch to eat something. He didn't mind doing it, one meal a day isn't enough for a human to keep their strength up... Which is probably what they were intending now that he thought about it.   
He picked up his plate and made himself way to the lower deck.   
Komaeda entered the code to the door and began to push it open when something or someone grabbed his hood and yanked him backward, forcing Nagito to drop the plate.   
He was thrust into the wall, making the lucky student cry out in pain and look up at his attacker. It was him, the man who had killed the previous caretakers. Simple brown hair and eyes, dressed utterly normal. Was he going to die here?  
"Why... Did you kill them?" Nagito forced out with the hand on his throat. The man narrowed his eyes, his other hand holding a knife to Nagito's neck.   
"It's my job. I was hired to kill Izuru Kamukura and any of his allies. Which means I'll be killing you too."  
There was a sharp pain as the knife began to dig into his skin. At that moment, as if on cue, a flash of black threw the man back, flicking him off like a pesky fly.   
Nagito sucked in a breath and held a hand to his throat. It was bleeding some but not enough for concern, like a mere paper cut. He turned to the man, now sprawled on the ground like a rag doll. Then to Izuru, who looked... Furious. "Who are you? What's your employer's name?"  
The man struggled to look up before grinning. "I'm nobody. Just a remnant. You know? Me and my men wear the Monokuma heads. It's... A good look, you know."  
Izuru grabbed a handful of his shirt and pinned him against a wall. "Their name." He ordered once again. The man had a sudden look of fear. "You really are a monster. I don't know! Someone in Towa City, they only send a messenger servant!"  
"Who's this servant?"  
The man looked to Izuru then to Nagito before frowning. "No idea, just some scum they picked up off the street. Probably dead by now. Probably looking for a new one as we speak."  
Izuru's grip tightened as he pushed the remnant into the wall, earning a pained cry. "Why do they want me dead?"  
"I-I don't know! They're one of Junko's lackeys I think!" He groaned in pain as he tried to explain. "They have something big planned for the city but they haven't started it yet. I was just supposed to take out the Ultimate Hope and anyone who helps him so h-he wouldn't interfere with their despair!"  
Izuru released him, the man crumbling to the ground in a shaking mess. "Pl-Please don't hurt me." He croaked out. Izuru didn't pay him any mind, turning back to Nagito. "You are alright?"  
The boy nodded and watched as the man crawled to his feet to run away. Izuru watched but didn't care to chase him.   
When he vanished out of sight, the dark man turned to return to his room but Nagito reached out. It was unsure what compelled him but he grabbed the sleeve of the black suit, making Izuru stop and turn back. "I assumed you were avoiding me." He narrowed his eyes.   
Nagito swallowed and turned to the ground. "I thought I was going to die and it made me realize... If I had died without saying... I don't think I could take that." He bit his lip and carefully released his sleeve. "It's okay if you hate me for saying but I have to tell you."   
Izuru was silent as he listened, giving Nagito time to gather his thoughts before talking. "I... Realized when I kissed you that... I actually... I love you."  
"That's why you have been avoiding me?" Izuru relaxed his shoulders, examining Nagito's face carefully. The messy-haired luckster nodded, face a shade of pink.   
Kamukura was silent before he lightly touched his fingers to Nagito's chin, guiding him to look up. "I knew. I was waiting for you to say it on your own."   
Nagito couldn't move as his lips were captured in a kiss. His mind raced. Was this really happening? How could he accept such a poor confession? How could he accept human scum at all? But those thoughts melted away as the kiss went on until his entire mind was fuzzy. The only thought he could cling to was the emotions he felt for this man and how much he liked this. When Izuru backed away, he examined Nagito once more, who was teetering on unsteady balance.  
"You're... Not a monster." He finally muttered, touching his lips softly. "Can I say that thing again?"  
"Go ahead."  
"I love you," Nagito repeated, more confident this time. "I love you." He wrapped his arms around the dark man. A couple of minutes passed of the embrace before Izuru turned back to the room. "Do you hear that?"  
When Nagito released, the two males approach the window to see seagulls flying by.   
"Birds," Nagito confirmed.   
"We've arrived at Jabberwock island then." Izuru seemed to frown, though only for a moment.   
"We finish what needs to be done then head to Towa City..." He looked to Nagito with an uncertain gaze. "When we enter those machines with the other remnants, I may not wake up as the same person."  
"I'll still be there for you. No matter who you wake up as." He spoke with absolute certainty but neither had any clue what events would then transpire on the resort island.


End file.
